Je suis perdu
by Magical.Universe
Summary: Pourquoi ? Telle était la question lancinante qui taraudait Draco, le perdant toujours un peu plus dans ses souvenirs.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.

Note de l'auteur : Mon premier One Shot sur le monde de Harry Potter, tel que je me l'imagine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Un Malfoy n'est jamais lâche, même quand il fuit la queue entre les jambes. Un Malfoy reste toujours digne, même lorsque la honte le submerge. Un Malfoy est toujours sûr de lui, même lorsque le doute l'assaille. Un Malfoy reste toujours maître de ses émotions, même lorsque la tempête fait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Un Malfoy n'est jamais pitoyable, même lorsqu'il est adossé au mur, perdu et débraillé, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Un Malfoy reste toujours pur, même lorsque… Cela ne sert à rien de se mentir à moi-même, j'ai blasphémé tous ces principes : je ne suis pas un Malfoy. J'ai fui comme le pire des lâches, pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter, devant lui et les autres. Je n'ai pas su maintenir mon port royal pour affirmer mon rang devant lui et les autres. Je n'ai pas su rester sûr de moi pour ne rien laisser paraître devant lui et les autres. Je n'ai pas su être maître de mes sentiments pour ne pas craquer devant lui et les autres. J'ai été pitoyable après de trop nombreux évènements devant lui et les autres. Et je n'ai pas su rester pur devant lui… Je ne suis définitivement pas un Malfoy.<p>

Alors qui suis-je ? Je sais où je suis les sombres murs de mon appartement me rappellent avec pertinence que je me tiens immobile dans mon salon londonien, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, à fixer la vue que m'offre la fenêtre entrouverte. Je sais quel jour nous sommes la date de la Gazette du sorcier dansant sous mes yeux, anodine en apparence, mais mémorable et flamboyante pour tous me le crie sans pudeur : seize juin, quatrième anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, quatrième anniversaire de la liberté, quatrième anniversaire du renouveau quatrième anniversaire de ma perte. Je sais quelle heure il est le crépuscule du soleil m'indique clairement que je suis resté toute la journée debout, à me perdre dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Je sais quel rôle je me dois de tenir les missives envoyées par ma mère pour me remotiver et m'exhorter à la force sont posées en évidence pour que je m'en souvienne. Mais je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié. Je suis perdu.

On dit que les souvenirs constituent la part la plus importante de la pensée d'un homme. On dit que, sans eux, une vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue, car si l'on ne se souvient ni des joies, ni des chagrins, cela ne rime à rien. On dit que la mémoire fait la force de l'Homme, que cela lui permet d'apprendre de ses erreurs pour ne pas commettre les mêmes fautes, que cela l'aide lors des coups durs de la vie. On dit pleins de choses sur cette stupide notion, mais rien qui n'empêche les gens de vivre à travers leurs souvenirs. A ce sujet, on relate seulement la mort des plus farouches des plus fous.

Et à cette pensée, je me rappelle l'un des contes de mon enfance, ce conte sacré auquel Il croyait dur comme fer, ce conte sacré auquel Il avait donné foi, le Conte des Trois Frères. Et je me rappelle du deuxième frère, fou amoureux de sa fiancée partie trop vite, qui négocia sa renaissance à la Mort elle-même. Ce frère devenu fou de chagrin qui crut duper la Faucheuse mais qui ne la rejoignit que plus rapidement. Ce frère rendu fou de douleur à cause de ses souvenirs. Ce frère à qui, inconsciemment, je m'identifie. Car je suis fou.

Avant, j'étais ce fier et arrogant Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards et noble héritier de ma lignée. Avant, j'étais ce vicieux et manipulateur Draco Malfoy, digne de ma réputation, terreur des plus jeunes, dieu de tous. Avant, j'étais ce magnifique et tortueux Draco Malfoy, maître de ces Dames et jalousé de ces Sieurs. Avant, j'avais un nom resplendissant qui faisait trembler chaque sorcier. Avant, j'avais ce sourire en coin, prometteur de tortures et de manipulations exhaustives. Avant, j'avais cette puissance qui précédait chacun de mes pas et était crainte de tous. Avant, j'étais un Malfoy. Et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui, je suis perdu.

Je finis mon verre de Whisky Pur Feu d'une traite et laisse mon regard dérivé sur le ciel désormais étoilé. Ce soir-là aussi les étoiles étaient de sorti. Ainsi que les éclairs : rouges, verts immondes. Et la haine était toujours de rigueur. Elle l'était déjà depuis six ans. Mais aujourd'hui, après dix ans de vivacité, je sens qu'elle s'estompe. Je n'arrive plus à haïr, je n'ai jamais pu aimer, je deviens insensible. N'est ce pas ce que j'ai toujours voulu ? C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai toujours montré. Je le sais, je l'avoue, mais c'était la seule chose dont j'étais capable de faire étalage. C'était la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie. C'était la seule chose que j'avais retenu dans ce monde en guerre où la peur était reine. C'était la seule chose qui m'importait. Et, façonné par la peur et la soumission, j'ai dirigé ma haine contre les mauvaises personnes. Depuis que je m'en suis rendu compte, d'autres sentiments inconnus ont pris possession de moi, ces choses qu'aujourd'hui je reconnais comme le remords et la culpabilité. Ces choses qui font que je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ces choses qui ont fini de me perdre.

Aujourd'hui, dépourvu de haine, que dois-je montrer ? Ma fierté m'empêche la plupart des actions. Mon éduction entrave la plupart de mes gestes. Ma famille annihile la plupart de mes intentions. La solitude a pris le pas sur ma vie, mais étant une faiblesse, je ne peux la laisser suinter. Alors je l'enferme avec précaution, faisant d'elle l'un de mes plus profonds secrets mais pas le pire. Non, le pire a eu lieu quatre ans auparavant…

On dit que l'habit ne fait pas le moine. On dit que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. On dit qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on voit. On dit pleins de choses, et tout est véridique. En ce bas monde, les apparences sont maîtres de la société, et cela, ma mère l'avait mieux compris que quiconque. Elle s'était donc évertuée à me l'apprendre, et je pense avoir saisi le concept. Si bien d'ailleurs, que je dépassais ses attentes, comme en cinquième année, lorsque je faisais ardemment parti de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. J'ai toujours été un trophée qu'elle exhibait avec enchantement et orgueil. Parce qu'il fallait faire croire. Parce que nous avions une réputation. Parce que nous n'avions pas le choix.

J'ai agi pendant dix sept ans comme elle me l'avait inculqué. J'ai fait tout ce qu'elle attendait de moi, attirant et attisant sa fierté qui m'enorgueillissait avec fougue. Lui obéir de la sorte m'avait fait acquérir son respect. Jusqu'à il y a quatre ans. Ce jour là, tout a vraiment dérapé. Des signes avant coureurs avaient essayé de me prévenir, mais je ne les avais pas écouté : j'étais un Malfoy, je n'en avais pas besoin. Et j'étais surtout un stupide imbécile borné et malveillant qui mentait à tout le monde mais surtout à lui-même. Depuis, je sais que le respect, et notamment la fierté, de ma mère sont en déclin total, jusqu'à se voir annihilés par ce mépris exhaustif. Je l'ai trahie, et j'ai bafoué la mémoire de mon père. A ses yeux, je suis devenu une tare, et désormais, elle a quasi honte de moi. Mais les apparences sont parties intégrantes de notre société, alors elle m'exhorte au maintien de mon rang, même lorsqu'en moi, seul le noir règne. Je remets toute ma vie en question, mais ne trouve aucune réponse. Car personne n'est là pour m'en apporter. Car je suis seul. Car je ne suis plus un Malfoy.

La lignée des Malfoy s'est donc éteinte. Mon père n'est plus, foudroyé par un sort de Lupin, et je ne suis personne. J'apparais parfois en tant que simulacre de Malfoy, mais personne n'est dupe. Je ne le fais que pour ma mère, pour réacquérir sa fierté, mais je faillis à chaque fois. Je ne suis qu'une ombre dorénavant, naufragée de ses souvenirs, victime de ses actes, repentante de ses choix.

J'ai mis deux longues années avant d'oser commencer à douter. Mais il était trop tard. J'étais déjà Mangemort, Voldemort était déjà anéanti, et mon père n'était déjà plus. J'ai mis deux années de trop à comprendre que je n'avais pas fait le bon choix. Aujourd'hui, je ressasse ces pensées et prend un peu plus conscience chaque jour de ma bêtise, mais l'irréparable a été commis : je suis dorénavant impardonnable.

La nuit est définitivement tombée, et les ténèbres soudainement m'entourent. Le froid m'englobe, autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement, et je frissonne avant de me hâter d'allumer les bougies. Je n'aime pas le noir. Il m'habite trop pour que je ne puisse que le supporter. Je n'aime pas la nuit. Les cauchemars m'assaillent trop facilement, et rien ne peut les vaincre.

Je suis un sorcier, je suis un apprenti potionniste, mais rien n'existe pour me sortir de ce mal. Il me faudrait balayer ces pensées malveillantes, mais j'en suis incapable. Chaque nuit, je revois la flamboyance du vert percuter mon père, la rougeur des flammes lécher ma peau, les étincelles dorées détruire gracieusement Voldemort. Chaque nuit, j'entends le souffle de mon père s'arrêter, le cri d'agonie de Crabbe retentir, le cadavre de Voldemort percuter le sol. Chaque nuit, je revis la peur dévorante de la bataille finale. Et chaque nuit, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de trembler.

Longtemps, je m'en suis voulu pour avoir failli à ma mission, pour avoir abandonner Crabbe, pour n'avoir rien fait afin de venir en aide à mon père. Aujourd'hui, je regrette d'avoir été mêlé à ce complot, de m'être laissé prendre de court par Crabbe, et d'avoir perdu mon père. Avant, le déni était roi, aujourd'hui, le remords a pris sa place.

Chaque jour que Merlin fait, je revois cette fameuse nuit où tout a bousculé. Pourtant, dans ma tête, les prémisses de ma perte se mélangent étrangement au jour fatidique, créant un pont d'une année qui couvrirait tous mes souvenirs pour ne rehausser que ceux-là, les mettant ainsi en avant sous d'aveuglants et traumatisants néons. Et à chaque seconde, je revis ces évènements. Je me revois sidéré en haut de la tour d'astronomie après que Rogue ait tué Dumbledore. Je me revois happé par les Mangemorts en liesse et traîné dans Poudlard avant d'être abandonné comme une chaussette sale et infâme dans un des couloirs de l'école. Je revois Crabbe et Goyle débouler, surexcités, me pressant de leur raconter « comment c'était ». Je me revois, renfermé, tremblant, mais toujours légèrement hautain, leur ordonner de me suivre. Je me revois toujours aussi choqué, partir à la recherche de je-ne-savais-quoi qui pourrait m'aider à me racheter. Et je me revois tomber sur les Carrow, cherchant avec acharnement le diadème perdu de Rowenda Serdaigle. Et je me revois échafaudé rapidement le plan de m'emparer de la relique pour l'amener moi-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres, profitant mesquinement de l'avancée que j'avais – involontairement - sur les Mangemorts. Je me revois donc courir à travers Poudlard, les deux benêts sur les talons, pour atteindre la Salle sur Demande, là où je savais que se trouvait la tiare pour l'avoir à maintes reprises vue lorsque je venais réparer l'Armoire Magique en sixième année – je me souviens avoir vaguement pensé que cette opération aurait été bénéfique plutôt deux fois qu'une, et que, qu'importait la finalité de cette action, je me devais de satisfaire le Maître. Alors si un diadème perdu le remplissait de joie, je le lui aurais apporté sur un plateau d'argent. Seul comptait ma personne, jamais je n'avais songé une seule seconde aux conséquences de cet acte.

A cet instant, mon nom s'évaporait déjà, mais je le portais toujours avec autant d'orgueil et de puissance. Les cartes que j'avais en main s'effaçaient, mais je pouvais toujours choisir de les jouer, ou de me coucher. Avec du recul, je ne peux toujours pas dire quel aurait pu être le bon choix. Si je m'étais désisté, je serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais Crabbe serait en vie. Alors que, étant rentré dans la Salle sur Demande, ayant combattu Potter, ayant été trahi par mes soi-disant sbires, je suis certes en vie, mais dépossédé de tout.

J'aurais dû voir que Crabbe et Goyle étaient faux ce soir-là vis-à-vis de moi. Ils m'ont désobéis, prétextant que le nom des Malfoy était fini, et ont risqué nos vies, abrégeant ainsi celle de Crabbe. Et ce dernier fut pris à son propre piège. En combattant Potter et ses amis, il a lancé un sortilège de magie noire, le Feudeymon, et, du haut du balai de Potter, je n'ai pu qu'assister à sa mort.

Et là arrivent mes doutes. Depuis toujours, on me force à haïr Potter pour plusieurs raisons : il est Celui-qui-a-survécu, il a anéanti une première fois Voldemort à l'âge d'un an et le tient en échec depuis sa première année, et son nom éclipse celui des Malfoy. A onze ans, on m'a forcé à être son ami, en vain. Et depuis ce jour, notre inimitié s'est développée sans l'aide de rien ni personne. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi devais-je détester Harry, sous prétexte qu'il s'appelait Potter ? Je pensais avoir de bonnes raisons : ce n'était qu'un petit imbécile vantard et égocentrique. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort, mais, comme toujours, il était trop tard. Si rien n'était arrivé ce soir-là, toutes ces interrogations ne me tourmenteraient pas.

Pourtant, c'est arrivé. Alors que je croyais mourir brûlé ou asphyxié, je l'ai vu apparaître sur un vieux balai délabré et venir me chercher. Ce jour-là, Harry Potter m'a sauvé la vie, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi. Le Syndrome du Héros n'est pas une raison valable pour secourir sa Némésis. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouve vraiment aucune réponse. Et depuis ce jour, depuis quatre longues années, je suis perdu. A cause de cette nuit-là, je me suis remis en question, et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été manipulé pour agir comme on l'attendait. Tous mes faits et gestes étaient écrits et dictés à l'avance. Je n'étais nullement maître de mon Destin, de mon corps, ou encore de mes pensées.

Depuis tout petit, j'ai été endoctriné. On m'a obligé à haïr Potter, à mépriser les traîtres à leur sang, à insulter les Nés Moldus. On m'a forcé à adhérer à une politique raciste emplie de violence où seul le statut – le sang – comptait. On m'a atrophié dès la naissance pour m'ôter toute capacité à penser par moi-même afin que je reste pour toujours ce petit soldat obéissant et surmontant toutes les attentes. On m'a déchu de mon droit d'homme. Malgré tout, leur endoctrinement n'a pas marché. Des fils de soie invisibles mais irrésistibles ont fait chemin en moi pour s'implanter dans mon cœur de glace et ma tête de marbre. Une toile fut tissée pour que j'ouvre les yeux et, grâce à elle, je me suis rebellé. J'ai déchiré mes œillères, j'ai arraché mon bâillon, j'ai laissé libre court à mon être en entier mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme sont entrés en harmonie pour abolir cet esclavage latent. Certes, trop tard, mais la vérité m'a illuminé il y a quatre ans, et j'ai accepté de regarder sans plisser les yeux il y a deux ans.

Je sais que ma vie est déjà foutue, j'ai raté tous les trains importants, je me vois obligé d'attendre bêtement sur le quai, dépité et penseur, espérant encore et toujours avoir une nouvelle chance. Chance que personne ne daigne m'accorder. Alors je n'y crois même plus. Cela ne sert plus à rien. Car qui ferait confiance à un ancien Mangemort obnubilé par le Survivant ? Qui oserait mettre sa vie entre ces mains que les gens croient pleines de sang ? Qui voudrait côtoyer un être d'une telle lâcheté, pleins de vices et faible comme le cerveau d'un nouveau né ? Personne et ils ont bien raison. Snape aurait pu m'aider. Souvent, il l'a déjà fait. Comme un soir, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il savait pour moi, pour ma peur et mon éducation. Tout comme Dumbledore. Ils avaient deviné. Eux seuls auraient pu faire quelque chose pour moi. Eux seuls auraient été capables de me comprendre. Snape, parce que son statut d'espion, mais surtout ses motivations personnelles l'y aurait poussé Dumbledore, parce que… parce que c'était Dumbledore et qu'il savait tout. Mais ils ne sont plus là, tous deux assassiné pour de mauvaises raisons qu'aujourd'hui je maudis.

Si ma fierté avait été moins exhaustive, peut-être aurais-je eu la force de me présenter face à Hermione Granger, la seule personne intelligente – après moi – que je connaisse. Sa clairvoyance ne lui permettrait pas de manquer de discernement au point d'en devenir aveugle. Mais je doute que je ne serais jamais le bienvenu si je me présentais à sa porte. Et quatre années ne peuvent effacer sept ans d'insultes et de mépris. Je comprendrais sa réaction, c'est pourquoi je me refuse à la provoquer. Je pourrais aussi me tourner directement vers Potter, mais je ne tomberai jamais aussi bas. Ma fierté en prendrait un trop gros coup. Ma Némésis m'a aidé une fois, cette exception ne se reproduira plus jamais. Et je ne pourrais jamais, au grand jamais, ramper devant lui, alors que je ne pense qu'à son geste ce soir-là, alors que je me torture à trouver une raison à quelque chose de sûrement inexplicable.

Et cet acharnement à comprendre empiète sur ma vie, à un tel point que je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié de paraître. Aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié d'assister à la cérémonie de commémoration de la fin de la guerre, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu à éviter Potter pendant de longues heures – ni à supporter tous ces regards noirs que l'on me jetait. Car c'était vrai : que faisais-je là-bas, moi, ancien Mangemort, assassin désigné mais non coupable du grand Albus Dumbledore ? J'avais beau avoir purgé ma peine – dépossession de tous mes biens, six mois à Azkaban dont trois en sursis pour cause officielle de bonne conduite mais officieuse de manque de place, surveillance constante pendant un an –, tout le monde ne voyait en moi que le Mangemort. Et personne ne faisait d'effort pour voir Draco – uniquement Draco. Alors, pour la première année, je n'ai pas participé à leur célébration. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, j'ai oublié, et tout de toute façon, je suis sûr et certain de n'avoir manqué à personne.

Je me décide à bouger et me resserre un verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de m'asseoir fort peu élégamment sur le canapé, face à la fenêtre, afin de continuer à river mon regard sur les étoiles. Des milliers de personnes peuplent le firmament, dont mon père. Je me mets alors à imaginer ce qu'il penserait de moi s'il me voyait ainsi : lâche, décomposé, un verre à la main, la chemise chiffonnée, les cheveux en bataille. Il aurait honte de moi. Mais j'ose envisager qu'au plus profond de lui, il comprendrait ma confusion. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, il ne me l'a jamais montré, et pourtant, je sais que mon père m'aimait. A sa manière, certes, mais il m'aimait. Il n'avait jamais voulu que je porte la Marque. C'est la peur qui l'y a poussé. La peur de déroger à la règle en désobéissant aux ordres. La peur de voir ma mère ou moi-même mourir. Alors il avait continué à concéder chaque élucubration du « Maître », pour paraître, et j'ai été tatoué.

Ce qu'il y a de plus immonde dans cette histoire, c'est que, même une fois Voldemort tombé, la Marque ne s'évapore pas. On aurait cru le contraire, mais elle reste là, impassible, indolore, abominable sur mon bras, noire comme les ténèbres qu'elle renferme. Et Voldemort a réussi son coup, parce qu'à cause d'elle, je ne peux rien oublier.

Après cinq verres, je me sens devenir éméché, et j'ai brusquement l'espoir tenace que les cauchemars ne m'assailleront pas ce soir, m'accordant une brève trêve pour ce sordide anniversaire. Mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. L'alcool les endorme durant quelques heures, puis ils fondent sur moi comme une armée d'ombres maléfiques et je suffoque. Je me réveille alors en sueur, haletant, les membres ankylosés tellement j'étais crispé. Quatre ans après, je n'arrive toujours pas à supporter pleinement l'idée que Potter ait pu m'aider et me sauver la vie. Quatre ans après, je cherche encore la raison d'un tel acte. Quatre ans après, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Quatre ans après, je suis toujours perdu.

Les idées embrouillées, je me mets à repenser à un Potter sympathique auquel j'avais aperçu l'un de ses sourires un soir d'automne, volé en cachette à un Potter amical, auquel j'avais entendu le rire un soir d'hiver, capturé sans permission à un Potter vrai, dont j'avais croisé le regard un soir de printemps, pour capter un simple reflet d'émeraude, dépourvu de haine ou d'animosité. Ce Potter-là m'obnubile, et chaque soir, je ressasse mes erreurs du passé. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer, mais, Merlin, tout aurait été plus facile sans cette puérile rivalité… Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus que les regrets.

Bien que, n'étant plus un Malfoy, je ne devrais pas me soucier des apparences, je pourrai déchirer la page pour réécrire l'histoire. Une histoire où il n'y aurait que Harry et Draco Draco et Harry. Et c'est tout. Alors pourquoi est ce que quelque chose m'en empêche ? Pourquoi la haine ne pourrait-elle pas officiellement disparaître des deux côtés ? Pourquoi ? C'est simple, j'ai la réponse au bout de la langue : parce que j'ai joué mon rôle de petit mouton bien entraîné. Parce que lui aimait la lumière, moi j'étais cloîtré dans l'obscurité. Parce que lui avait été marqué du sceau du Bien, moi du Mal. Parce que lui est un Potter, et moi j'étais un Malfoy. Parce que tout nous opposait, bien que des points communs latents auraient été susceptibles de nous rapprocher. Parce que c'était écrit. Alors nous avons suivi bien sagement le scénario que Merlin, aidé du Destin, nous avait imposé sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. C'est ainsi que j'ai tout perdu. Je me suis lentement égrené au fil du temps pour me voir ravir mes illusions une sombre nuit. Et je suis tellement faible, tellement lâche, que je ne peux que me contenter d'assister à ma chute, sans daigner faire le moindre geste.

Furieux contre moi-même, je me lève brusquement et prend une résolution : demain, j'oublie Potter. Demain, je tire un trait sur tout ça. Demain, je revis et redeviens un Malfoy. _Ou alors_… demain, je fuis. Demain, je m'exile dans un autre pays. Demain, je m'éloigne de Potter, mettant ainsi des milliers de kilomètres entre nous. Demain, je reprends possession de mes attributs, me parant de la lâcheté en premier. _Ou alors_… demain, je continue à vivre comme hier. Demain, j'irais au laboratoire, comme hier. Demain, je recevrais silencieusement le savoir de mon maître, comme hier. Demain, je continuerais à être obsédé par Potter, comme hier. Demain, je chercherais une raison comme depuis quatre ans. Et j'oublierais sciemment cette journée. J'essaierais de la mettre dans le même coin de ma tête que ce soir-là. J'essaierai de ne pas la ressortir chaque soir, et de ne pas la mélanger avec les évènements. Et tout ira mieux. Et tout sera rehaussé de ces illusions réconfortantes. Et mon mal être inconvenant sera caché sous des tonnes de faux-semblant. Et je feinterai de connaître ma direction. Et je jouerai le rôle du Malfoy.

Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi, n'est ce pas ?

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! <strong>

**Bye**

**Magic'**


End file.
